The Truth Behind What Can't Be Seen
by Melodyc Waters
Summary: Warning Yaoi, Dan x Shun. When Dan is captured by the prince of Vestral Shun will stop at nothing to make sure he gets Dan back saftly. During New Vestoria series, however you don't need to watch the series to enjoy the story.


Ok a couple things. First off this story takes place in the New Vestoria series. So if you haven't seen the series yet I suggest you go to youtube and look it up (all of the episodes up-to-date are on the site. The series is currently up to episode 4 with 5 showing next Sunday). The series it's self itsn't half bad. Also this story is yaoi, which means guy x guy, or more importantly Dan x Shun . The other couples of this story are: Ace x Mira, and maybe Julie x Alice. This story also takes place a lot further down the line then where the series really is.

For legal crap that is needed in every fan based fic: I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters. So cancel all plans for suing me.

* * *

(A little background info before the story begins)

Shun's already part of the group (he's really joining next week. I can't wait ^_^). Also the location of where the prince is hiding has already been discovered and the Resistance already freed the other 5 bakugan that he had imprisoned in stone, which were part of his 'collection'. During the attack against the prince Mira also found her brother and he is now part of the Resistance as well (he uses pyro bakugan). Drago is now the ultimate Dragonoid bakugan as well. He is no longer considered a pryo type and is now on the same power level that Naga and Wavern were on. He can now use any attribute type to his advantage. They are now just trying to free the rest of the bakugan that remain captured by both the Vexos and the Vestrials.

The prince on the other hand is now more determined then ever to capture Drago for himself. However now not only does he want Drago but he wants Dan as well. After all what better way to start off his collection again then by his first piece being both the lead bakugan of the brawlers and the lead and most powerful brawler and now resistance member as well. After Dan broke into his mansion and destroyed all of his original pieces of work (the other resistance members helped as well but Dan was the one who did most of the damage). He has sent out all of the Vexos army to go after Dan and Drago planning to bring both of them to him so that they could become the first statue of his new collection.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Vexos were starting to become more desperate in trying to capture Dan and Drago. The prince was becoming angrier with them with each

failed attempt. He wanted Drago and Dan to beome part of his collection. And all they were doing at the moment were being a pain in his side.

Freeing the bakugan that he and his underlings had. The resistance was becoming quite a nuances. My prince perhaps if we had some others to

help us. Maybe some of the palace guards or lesser brawlers then ourselves. This way we can use the week Vestral members to keep the rest of

the resistance busy while we go after the real target. " Gus said while bowing before the prince. "My prince as powerful as Dan and Drago are

when it is just the two of them we can easily defeat them. However when you add in the other Resistance Brawlers as well it becomes a problem.

All of them together if a bit much to handle especially with Mira's older brother now helping them as well. But if we had some way to separate him

from his friends we could easily bring the two of them back to you." He continued. "If it's that easy then why haven't you done it already?" The

prince said well looking bored at what his underlings were saying. "My prince we have tried that several times. However every time we get him

alone before we have a chance finish them off one of their friends jumps in. They have realized that Dan and Drago are our main targets. Which is

why we need someone to distract them for us so they can't get in the way." Lync mentioned. "*sigh* very well. I will have several lesser brawlers

lure The resistance to the old stadium in the Pyros section of New Vestroia. However as I am helping you, you can NOT fail me. If you can't get

Dan and Drago this time then don't bother coming back. Have I made my self clear." The prince said. "Yes your majesty." All of the Vexos

responded at once.

* * *

(Over with the Restiance)

"Dan you have to be more careful! The Vexos are now coming after you! They want revenge for you freeing the prince's bakugan as well as all of

the other damage you caused the Vexos!" Ace said while looking at Dan. "Yeah yeah I know, but those Vexos should know by now their no match

for me and Drago!" Dan relpyed arrogantly. "Ace is right Dan. As much as I hate to say it we don't stand a chance against the Vexos if they all

come at us at once. We should be more careful about what we do in battle." Drago said to Dan agreeing with Ace. "What? You too Drago. Fine. I

guess we could use some help." Dan said looking defeated.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the Resistance base. "There is something up in the Pyro section of Vestoria. And I don't know what it is but what

ever it is it's huge. We might be able to free a lot of bakugan if we go." Mira's brother said while looking at the monitor. "Then we should go there

right away!" Baron said sounding excited. "Yeah let's go!" Dan said sounding even more excited then Baron. "Fine but Dan you aren't coming."

Ace replied looking directly at Dan. "What!?! Why not?" Dan said angrily. "Because something like this might be a trap. It almost seems to easy

that this would happen right near where we are. The Vexos could be waiting to ambush you. You stay here." Ace replied to Dan. "He's right Dan.

If it is a trap then it's better to stay here." Mira added. "No if it's a trap then that's even more of a reason for me to go, so I can help you guys."

Dan argued back. "No you are staying here." Mira's brother stated firmly.

As the group left they noticed that Shun wasn't with them. "Shun aren't you coming?" Marucho asked. "No I don't think I will. Someone has to

stay here and keep an eye on Dan. Just incase someone tries to attack the base while your not here. Besides someone has to keep Dan from

driving Drago crazy." Shun responded. "It's probably a good idea you stay here then. Leaving Dan and Drago alone could be dangerous so having

some backup is probably a good thing. We'll be back." Mira said before the group took off.

* * *

When they got there there was no sign of anyone around. The only thing visible was an empty battle arena. The battle arena was completely

abandoned and didn't look like it had been used in months. "This must be the old Pyro battle stadium, before they made the new one." Baron said

while looking around. "I don't get it, there was a large Vexos reading coming from this section so where anyone." Mira's brother said. "this is

nothing more then a waste of our time. I say we just head back." Ace said. Suddenly an electric field spread around and over them. It covered the

entire arena with no way out. "It's a trap!" Baron said. Suddenly two unknown Vestral people stepped out of hiding. "That's right. And now that

you have entered this arena you can't leave! The force field around you can't be broken! Which means that you can't help them!" The first one

said while laughing. "Who are you!?!" Ace asked looking at the Vestrals. "No one you need to worry about. The prince just asked us to keep you

busy well the Vexos attacked your friend Dan." The first one answered again. "And I imagine that right about now the Vexos are battling Dan six

to one! He doesn't stand a chance!" the other replied. The two of them were standing outside of the barrier. "It looks like the six of you will just

have to sit here and wait until we get word from our leaders that they captured your friends. It's too bad that there's nothing you can do to stop

them." They continued not dropping the evil tone once. "Yeah to bad for you… wait! six then why do I only count five?" "What!?! Let me

see" (after counting for himself) "The Ventus brawler is missing! Where is he!?!" "Your plan didn't work as much as you think it did." Baron

responded laughing at them "Unfortunately the missing member decided to stay with Dan. Which means that the Vexos will have to deal with two

people instead of just ambushing just one." Mira added "Even with two they still don't stand a chance against the Vexos. Your friends are done

for."

* * *

(With Shun and Dan)

"Man this sucks! The others all get a chance to take down some Vexos brawlers and I'm stuck here!" Dan was going on and on about how unfair

it was, and was getting on both Drago and Shun's last nerve. "Will you sit down and give it a rest." Shun said looking very annoyed. "Why are

you here anyway? Weren't you supposed to go with them?" Dan said looking at Shun. "I decided to stay behind. I didn't really feel like brawling

against the Vexos anyway." Shun said not caring. "Yeah what ever." Dan responded. "Just face it Shun, You were too awed by my amazing power

and wanted to stay behind hoping some of it would rub off on you." Dan said deciding that if he was stuck here he might as well mess with Shun

for a little while. "I'm what!?! Are you out of your mind!" Shun said in total shock. "I understand Shun, unfortunately we can't all be as great as

master Dan." He continued. "If you forgot already Baron calls me master Shun as well" Shun replied (AN: I don't know if he really will but since he

calls Dan and Marucho both master I can only guess he'll do the same to Shun). "Only because you helped me in saving Vestroia the first time."

Dan answered. "Yeah what ever." Shun replied with a smirk. As the two continued to talk they got a couple of good laughs out and both became

more open in teasing and having fun with each other.

"It's been a while since we talked like this." Dan said during their conversation. "What do you mean?" Shun asked curiously. "I mean when we

were kids we always use to hang out and play around. We even started Bakugan together. But then suddenly you became cold and uncaring.

Then you stopped brawling all together. Even after you picked it up again you still weren't the same guy I knew from before. What happened to

you man?" Dan asked looking directly at Shun. "I could ask the same to you Dan. After all I know the real you as well. And I know for a fact that

this happy and care free act is just that, an act. Why do you hide how you really feel all the time?" However before anything else could be said…

"So this is where you're hiding." Lync suddenly said after jumping out of nowhere. "A Vexos!" Dan and Drago both said at the same time. "And

he's not alone." Another responded. Suddenly all sis members of the Vexos appeared out of no where. "You're coming with us Dan and Drago.

And this time there is no escaping." Spectr said. "And with six on one there's no chance of you escaping this time! (crazy laugh)" Shadow added.

"Just one problem it's not six on one it's six on two!" Shun said getting ready to brawl against the group as well. "What!?! I though that those

idiots were suppose to get rid of all six members of the resistance. Why is one still here!?!" Maylene said looking angry. "It doesn't matter if

there's one extra fool here or not. We still out number them greatly. There's no way they can take us down." Spectr said.

The Battle went back and forth for a while. And reguardless of what Spectr originaly thought Dan and Shun made a very good team. The two were

actually doing well against the Vexos to the point they were almost winning. (AN: I don't really like putting the full details of the battle. If you ever

watched the show you can picture what they're doing)

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this Battle. Bring out the heavy artillery!" Maylene said. She didn't like the way the battle was going. "Heavy what?" Dan

started when suddenly a giant explosion hit the ground in front of Dan and Shun. Blasting both them and their two bakugan back. Then before

either of the boys or their bakugan had a chance to react a launcher was fired at Dan and Drago, and a net was thrown on top of them. It then

shot out an electric jolt that was strong enough to knock out the already injured brawler and bakugan. Shun still being dazed from the blast

regained stance quickly when he heard Dan scream out in pain. "No Dan! What are you doing!" He said then looking at Shadow. "We're doing

anything we want. We don't play by your rules." Maylene answered. "Yeah (crazy laugh) were the bad guys. So we're allowed to break the rules

(crazy laugh again)" Shadow (AN: for those who never seen the series Shadow is a psychotic wacko w/ a touch of being a lunatic. Just watching

the first episode he was in showed that much.) The last thing shun saw before losing conscious was Dan being drug away by Volt before all went

dark.

* * *

Ok that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Also I am trying to figure out if Julie and Alice should return to this fic. In the back of my crazy mind I have two different directions to take this story. One way is by adding the two of them, the other just keeps the resistance with out adding the additional girls (no I will not be adding Runo. The truth is I really don't like her). I would like to know in your review whether you want to see the two girls added or not. Also if you want a new chapter you will leave a review as well.


End file.
